


Sun, Surf, Sand and Snark

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beach trip! The first time Jack sees the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun, Surf, Sand and Snark

"Hey, that's just way too big," Jack said in protest as he stood at the side of the car and stared. The water stretched out to the horizon, waves rippling in shades of blue and green. The sun was high in the sky, glinting now and then off the water directly into his eyes. 

Sky put an arm around him, shook his head, and said to the others, "That's what he told me last night." Sky slung his towel over his shoulder and headed down the hill to the water before Jack could think of something to snark back at him about, and then he got distracted for a moment by watching Sky's hips move in his little blue shorts, and he gave up entirely on trying to respond. 

Syd shut the trunk of the car. "Z didn't freak out this badly the first time I brought her," she said, casting an amused glance Z's way. Jack followed her eyes automatically, noting how cute Z looked in her stripy yellow -- naturally -- shirt over a bikini. "She was fine."

"I'm tougher than Jack is," Z said, flipping her sunglasses up on top of her head. She grabbed the picnic basket from Syd and followed Sky. 

Syd smirked at Jack's splutter, and followed her. She caught up with Z quickly, hooking her arm through Z's. Their heads were close together and Syd spoke quietly to Z, but Jack could still hear her voice floating back to him, "Of course you are. You're a girl." 

"Why is it freaking you out, Jack?" Bridge said, arms full of beach toys -- an inflatable dinosaur, inflatable duck, a bucket and spade, two towels, and a bag which probably contained bread-related products if Jack knew his Bridge. "Space is bigger."

Jack made a strangled noise, and spread his hands. "Uh... I don't know? It's... space isn't wet, y'know?" 

"Yes, I know that, Jack," Bridge said sincerely. Jack could hear the worry in his voice that Jack might think that Bridge didn't know that the wetness factor of space was zero. "You coming?" 

Jack nodded slowly, picked up his own towel and backpack -- containing his sunglasses and a detective story, because he was Jack and he was Cool, even if he'd never been to the beach before -- and followed Bridge down the grassy hill onto the sand.

...which was surprisingly hot. 

"You need to take your shoes off, Jack," Syd called from where she was perched under a huge pink umbrella with a bottle of something in one hand.

"It's hot!" he said, wincing at the sand trickled over his socks into his shoes. 

"You get used to it!" she yelled. A group of kids wandered past. Syd waved hello. 

"And then you should take off the rest of your clothes, too," Bridge said, laying his green Ninja Turtles towel out neatly on the sand. Jack poked him. "You know what I mean," Bridge said, grinning, and started to take off HIS clothes. 

Jack watched in appreciation -- hey, he was only human -- until Bridge had stripped down to his board shorts and started to apply sunscreen to himself from a bottle nearly as big as his head, and then Jack watched with MORE appreciation. "Hey, you want a hand with that, Bridge?"

"Sure," Bridge said, handing over the bottle. "But watch your thoughts, okay? We can't do anything around here." 

Jack pretended to think about that one. It was always fun getting Bridge hot and bothered, no matter where it was, and really there weren't THAT many people around... except then an elderly couple ran into the surf right in front of him, and he sighed. "Yeah, okay, buddy." He lathered up Bridge while resolutely thinking about football statistics, stripped off, and headed for the water alongside Bridge.

He stood and stared at it. Bridge ran in whooping happily, attempted to climb on his inflatable duck and fell straight off. He came back up immediately, spluttering. 

"It's water, Jack," Z said right in Jack's ear, her breath warm on his face. He jumped. "You coming in, or what? You can swim! I've seen you!" 

"...yeah, I guess," he said reluctantly. "I've only swum at pools, though. This ain't gonna make me drown?" 

"No, but you'll probably get a sand wedgie of dooooom," Sky said as he ran up and grabbed Jack's hand. 

Z grabbed his other hand and they towed him in. Jack made inarticulate sounds at the COLD on his ankles and knees, but then they shoved him under and he nearly drowned. 

Well, he felt like he nearly drowned. He stood, coughing, and ran his fingers through his hair. Z was closest. "Right," he said ferociously. "It's ON, Delgado." 

Z squawked and hid behind Sky, who promptly dunked her. "Hey, every man for himself," Sky said, shrugging, but he missed seeing Syd sneak up behind him. 

"I'm a woman," Syd said, glaring as she grabbed his leg and lifted. He went backwards into the surf. Z high-fived Syd. 

Bridge pottered over their way, waving his bucket. Jack spared a thought to wonder where he'd hid it, because he certainly hadn't been holding it during the duckie incident. "You guys hungry?"

"What, did you catch us some seaweed?" Jack said doubtfully, peering at the bucket. He was starting to get used to the water now, but the breeze was quite chilly on his bare chest. 

"No, Jack," Bridge said, rolling his eyes. "But can we go eat?" 

Jack shrugged, and headed back up onto the sand with Bridge to keep him company. He knew Bridge didn't like to eat alone.

He sat with him while Bridge got out his cinnamon scrolls, buns, and cold but buttery toast, and he listened to Bridge ramble on about this and that, and he put his arm around Bridge for a while, and he thought, Hey. This isn't too bad. Not as scary as I thought.

Bridge kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad you came."

"Me, too," Jack said, smiling, then he realised he really DID have a sand wedgie of doom. Oh well.


End file.
